


Sticky Situation: Trust Your Instincts

by megamatt09



Series: A Sticky Situation [35]
Category: Black Panther (Comics), Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012)
Genre: Body Worship, Creampie, F/M, Multi, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26897749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: Peter, Shuri and Ava practice water conservation. First posted as a blog exclusive smut scene on April 23rd, 2019.
Relationships: Ava Ayala/Peter Parker, Peter Parker/Ava Ayala/Shuri, Peter Parker/Shuri
Series: A Sticky Situation [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861300
Kudos: 25





	Sticky Situation: Trust Your Instincts

**Author's Note:**

> From June 2017 all the way to October 2020, I’ve posted blog exclusive Sticky Situation chapters on my blog. I’ve decided to post these blog exclusive chapters on the A03 version, but not as part of the Sticky Situation prime story, but as a series collection for tracking purposes and also for people who may want to read their favored pairings outside of a large anthology series. I have linked the main Sticky Situation series to this series, so if you want to browse the 300 chapter series, then you may do so at leisure. And unlike Sticky Situation prime, there are a few chapters which have women outside of Marvel andDC, but we’ll get there. 
> 
> The following blog exclusive chapter was posted on my blog on April 23rd, 2019 . While chapters will be posted on this website after I feel they’ve run their course on the blog, you can get the latest at: http://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2017/02/a-sticky-situation-chapter-archives.html
> 
> If you liked this chapter, please feel free to leave kudos..

**Go With Your Instincts(Ava Ayala/White Tiger and Shuri)**   
****

* * *

**  
**Peter returned to the dorm room of Empire State University. Muscles aching, Peter just wanted to take a nice shower. He had been so dazed from the previous battle, he barely registered the shower water was running. He tour open the shower door, to see two of his lovely classmates, Ava Ayala and Princess Shuri of Wakada. The two beauties stood under the steamy water, washing each other’s bodies and doing a good job at it.  
  
“This is my shower isn’t it?” Peter asked.  
  
“Yes, you didn’t accidentally swing into the wrong side of the building,” Ava said. “The hot water’s broken on our side...so we figured we would steal your shower while you’re out.”  
  
Shuri, soak pouring down her breasts, and her dark-skin shining, broke out a smile.  
  
“You don’t mind, do you?” Shuri asked. “And there’s room for all three of us in here, if you want to join us.”  
  
The two women smirked and Peter stripped down to his bare clothes. Unable to hide the budding erection he had. Ava clasped his hand and pulled Peter into the shower. Both of the women worked, to rub down Peter’s body and get him nice and clean.  
  
Ava and Shuri worked the soap masterfully down Peter’s body, causing the suds to rise. They used their breasts every now and again, with Ava rubbing Peter from the back and Shuri rubbing down his chest, his abs, and coming just close to reaching his crotch.  
  
“Oh, what are you ladies doing?” Peter groaned.  
  
“Helping you get nice and clean,” Ava said with a smile. “But, good hygiene is important more so on certain areas.”  
  
Ava’s soapy hand rubbed against Peter’s cock and she masterfully stroked Peter, under the pretext of him getting him nice and clean. Shuri did the same thing, running her hands over Peter’s tight ass, and them his asshole. Peter groaned from the constant stimulation of these two women.  
  
The steam of the shower formed a sexy picture. Ava and Shuri knew precisely all of the right buttons to push. The Wakandian Princess descended to her knees and decided to drop all pretext, taking Peter’s thick, throbbing prick between her succulent lips and making Peter groan out in pleasure.  
  
“That’s so good,” Peter groaned. “Very...very...good”  
  
Ava slid her tongue all against Peter’s veiny and throbbing pole. She sucked away at Peter, leaning into him and putting her mouth down onto the base. The two lovely ladies pleasured Peter’s loins and an intense, pleasurable feeling rocked through Peter’s body.  
  
They moved up all the way down the length of Peter’s body and covered it with kisses. Ava and Shuri both smiled and with practiced intensity, kissed each other just inches away of Peter’s twitching cock.  
  
Shuri, in particular, enjoyed watching Peter’s cock twitch. About ready to burst from the earlier teasing. He had been so accommodating helping her adapt to life in New York, and Shuri decided to be so accommodating to him by fucking his brains out on the regular. Between the three of them, Ava, Shuri, and Peter, had many study sessions which went into the late night.  
  
Climbing up, Shuri mounted Peter and with practiced ease slid down onto his cock. Her beautiful ebony body shined in the light when rising and dropping down onto him. Ava gripping Shuri’s waist from behind, under the pretext of helping her but really feeling up Shuri.  
  
Oh, Peter closed his eyes. Being in a relationship with the Princess of Wakanda, and a polygamous one at that, most certainly made his life interesting. Especially with the high sexual appetite, with her repeatedly bouncing up and down on Peter, sucking her into him.  
  
Ava kissed Peter’s neck and Shuri as well. Peter’s hand roamed against Ava’s thighs, unable to keep his hands off of his beautiful friend, longtime teammate, and many times sexual partner. The web slinger’s fingers picked up the pace, stroking back and forth against Ava’s soft, silky thighs and really got the White Tiger purring.  
  
“Use those sticky fingers on me!” Ava purred.  
  
Peter did as he could. He also leaned forward and sucked on Shuri’s breasts. Making Shuri just explode all over him in lust, sliding her warm pussy walls up and down on his cock. She popped Peter’s thick tool all the way inside of her body and made her moan loudly.  
  
“Oh, you always fill me up so good, Peter,” Shuri breathed in his ear.  
  
Shuri rocked up and down on Peter’s engorged pole and got him really going inside of her. She wanted to drain every single last drop of cum in his balls.  
  
If Peter was not careful, he would explode inside of this beautiful Princess. Yet, he did really not want to be careful. Peter put his fingers deep against Shuri’s tight ass and plowed her as hard as possible. Her warm walls, clutching up tightly around him, caused a bubbling feeling to go inside of her.  
  
Shuri clasped Peter, Ava slumping slightly and rubbing her pussy. They all knew Peter’s orgasm had finally been here. His hands, glued to Shuri’s ass, pushed her forward. The loud smacks of balls upon thighs signified the release.  
  
Working her inner muscles, Shuri got every single last drop of Peter’s savory cum. Spilling it down inside of her delightfully tight body, and allowing Peter to shoot every single last drop inside of. Peter’s erupting organ spilled blast after blast of seed inside of Shuri, stuffing her completely full. Shuri, placing her hands on Peter’s back, moaned while pushing up against him.  
  
It took several minutes before Peter emptied the full weight of his balls out inside of Shuri. Spilling inside of her, until he was completely emptying his balls inside of her, Peter had her. Right where he wanted Shuri, thrusting deeper and faster inside of her.  
  
“Keep it up, don’t stop.”  
  
Peter did not stop at all. He just kept going, kept thrusting away at Shuri. Keep burying blast after blast of seed inside of her tight pussy until she had been overflowing.  
  
The web slinger pulled away, and Ava dropped down, to lick Shuri completely clean of the cum Peter pushed inside of her. Watching Ava’s tongue swirl around Shuri’s pussy hardened Peter’s cock in an instant. He groaned and stretched it forward.  
  
Ava turned around and clasped Peter’s manhood, stroking it nice and hard. She looked into him, with a savory look.  
  
“Bend me over and fuck me.”  
  
Peter smiled, Ava had been quite explicit with what she wanted. Peter bent Ava over at the waist. Her hands touched the floor and one of her legs came up in the air. Balancing on one leg, against the slippery shower floor was such a feat and Peter was happy Ava had been able to do so.  
  
“Come and get it,” Ava said.  
  
With a satisfied grunt, Peter rammed deep into Ava, stretching her out. It had been a dance they had practiced since teenagers, starting out as friends with benefits, to relieve some stress. And then, they turned into something more over the years. Peter, by now, learned all of Ava’s hot points and really made the White Tiger go. The web slinger picked up the pace, the lovely Latina body shimmering with sweat.  
  
Shuri licked her lips. One thing she enjoyed more than getting fucked by Peter, was watching his cock bury inside of the body of another woman. It did not matter if it was Ava or someone else, Shuri really got turned on by the sight. Watching Peter’s pinnacle of manhood slam faster into Ava made her wetter.  
  
Eventually, Shuri moved over and helped put Peter, assisting him in fucking Ava. Rubbing against his balls, and kissing both of their bodies. The wet sounds were not completely because of the time they spent the shower. Shuri enjoyed feeling up the athletic and toned bodies.  
  
Some time later, Peter pushed Shuri up against the shower wall and pounded her. He rode Shuri into an orgasm, rocking her body and causing her to claw into the wall.  
  
“You will be paying for any damages,” Peter said.  
  
“I’m royalty, I can afford it,” Shuri said.  
  
The Princess moaned out and gave Peter’s manhood a nice massage with her silky walls. After riding Shuri, Peter pulled out and stuck himself deep into Ava. Ava thrust her hips back up and cried out in pleasure. Her juices finally flowing all over.  
  
Oh, this was the best, Ava mused. Actually the best was when Peter webbed her down to the bed and teased her body until the webbing melted. And then, Peter fucked her hard and fast.  
  
Back and forth, Peter built up quite a load. He managed to keep it cool. Making both of these beauties nice, sweaty and sticky in the shower. Their delicious skin shined in the light and Peter explored their bodies all through the evening. Racking up a hell of a water bill in the process.  
  
“I’m getting close.”  
  
“Fill me up,” Ava said. “Don’t you dare pull out!”  
  
Ava’s enticing body worked it’s magic on Peter and sent a tightening through his loins. He grabbed onto Ava, and made out with her while fucking her gorgeous body to a very sticky end on her part.  
  
Eventually, Peter busted his nut inside of Ava and gave her a hell of a cream pie. Ava looked him in the eye, legs wrapped around him. She dug into Peter’s bicep and encouraged Peter to go deeper inside of her. Slapping his balls down onto Ava and sending an electrical charge through her body.  
  
Ava closed her eyes and allowed Peter to finish draining his balls inside of her body. She happily leaned back, enjoying his roaming hands while he finished fucking her.  
  
The moment Peter pulled out, Shuri clasped him from behind, stroking his balls.  
  
“Let’s turn the shower off before you run up your bill, and take this elsewhere,” Shuri said.  
  
Peter did so, and Shuri dragged Peter into the bedroom, kissing away on him. Ava followed closely behind, a trail of cum left after her. Shuri finally grabbed Ava, threw her onto the bed, and sucked the cum out of Ava’s pussy to make the brainy girl scream.  
  
Somehow, they ended up dirtier after their shower then before it.  
 **End.**


End file.
